


Fifty Shades of Gabe

by JJ1564



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Books, Drabble, Fun, Gen, Reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 21:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10474557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ1564/pseuds/JJ1564
Summary: Dean hopes to get a moment’s peace while Gabriel reads. He doesn’t get it!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for spn_bigpretzel on LJ - Prompt: DEW - Gabriel and a famous book.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own the characters, this is just for fun!

“Man, this guy has some serious issues. What a douche-nozzle. Sex should be fun and hot, although I like a little spanking occasionally. And a bit of bondage.”

“Can’t you even read quietly? I don’t wanna know about your sex life.”

“I saw a flicker of interest in your eyes, Dean.”

“That was a flicker of disgust.”

“Thou protesteth too much. Methinks thou wouldest enjoy my red room.”

“Thou hast got to be jokingeth.”

“Nope, I got jars of red m&m’s, red jelly beans...”

“Really? No kinky stuff?”

“It’s _Fifty Shades of Gabe,_ Dean - of course there’s kinky stuff.”


End file.
